filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Gefängnis
Ein Gefängnis ist ein Gebäude zur sicheren Unterbringung von Untersuchungs- und Strafgefangenen. mini|Eine Mauer umgibt das Gefängnisgebäude, um [[Gefängnisausbruch|Ausbrüche zu verhindern.]] Bezeichnungen Gefängnis war früher eine offizielle Bezeichnung. Heute heißen Gefängnisse in Deutschland Justizvollzugsanstalt, dort war bis zur Neuregelung durch die Große Strafrechtsreform 1970 Gefängnis offiziell eine besondere Art der Freiheitsstrafe im Unterschied etwa zu Zuchthaus und Haft. In der Schweiz heißen Gefängnisse Strafanstalt und in Österreich Justizanstalt. Das Committee for the Prevention of Torture nutzt auch den Ausdruck Haftort. Umgangssprachlich steht Gefängnis für jede Art von strafrechtlich verordnetem Freiheitsentzug. Daneben gibt es zahlreiche weitere Ausdrücke, auch Spottnamen: (der) Knast (vom jiddischen „knassen“ für „bestrafen“), (hinter) schwedische Gardinen, Café Viereck, (das) Kittchen, (hinter) Gitter und (im) Bau, in Österreich auch (der) Häfen, Zieglstadl, (der) Tschumpus oder Gesiebte Luft (atmen). In der Schweiz und Deutschland wird das Gefängnis auch „Kiste“ genannt. Bauweise von Gefängnissen Ein Gefängnis ist üblicherweise ein Gebäude, das von einer gesicherten hohen Mauer oder einem entsprechenden Zaun umgeben ist. Innerhalb der Mauer befinden sich ein oder mehrere Zellentrakte, in denen die Gefangenen untergebracht sind. Die Fenster der Zellen sind im geschlossenen Vollzug vergittert, im offenen Vollzug möglicherweise unvergittert. In der Regel sind die Insassen in Einzelhafträumen untergebracht; siehe auch Strafkolonie. Die gebräuchlichsten Bauformen von Gefängnissen sind die Kammbauweise und Kreuzbauweise. Diese Bauformen eignen sich besonders zur Trennung von unterschiedlichen Gefangenen, zum Beispiel von Untersuchungs- und Strafhäftlingen. Im Laufe der Geschichte hat sich der Aufbau von Gefängnissen stark verändert. Zu Beginn hatten Gefängnisse mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit Verliesen und kalten, stinkenden Kellerräumen als mit den heutigen Gebäuden. miniatur|Innenansicht des [[Presidio Modelo auf der Isla de la Juventud]] Hervorzuheben ist das sogenannte Panopticon- oder Bentham-Design, welches Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts in England entworfen wurde. Hauptbestandteil dieser Idee war, dass alle Zellen kreisförmig angeordnet sind und dass jede Zelle von einem zentralen Punkt einsehbar ist (siehe Abbildung). So kann eine geringe Zahl von Justizvollzugsbeamten eine möglichst große Zahl von Insassen beaufsichtigen. Die Gefangenen bekommen so das Gefühl, ständig kontrolliert zu werden – weil sich der Beaufsichtigende nur umzudrehen braucht, um eine andere Person zu beobachten. Das Verhältnis zwischen effektiv ausgeübter Kontrolle und Selbstkontrolle der Häftlinge ist besonders günstig. Diese Bauweise, obwohl eigentlich für das Beaufsichtigen von Fabrikarbeitern entworfen, hätte 1811 zum ersten Mal in einem Gefängnisbau verwendet werden sollen. Das Projekt wurde abgebrochen, aber die Panopticon-Idee beeinflusste einige Gefängnisbauten der viktorianischen Zeit. Eine Abwandlung des Prinzips bestand darin, dass von einem zentralen Punkt aus alle sternförmig verlaufenden Korridore eingesehen werden können. Das Pentonville-Gefängnis in London zeigt die Merkmale eines Panopticon-Baus. In modernen, mit Bewegungsmeldern und Überwachungskameras ausgestatteten Justizvollzugsanstalten spielen diese direkten optischen Kontrollmöglichkeiten nur noch eine untergeordnete Rolle. Seit Inkrafttreten des Strafvollzugsgesetzes im Jahr 1977 wird in Deutschland die bauliche Unterteilung einer Anstalt in einzelne abgeschlossene Abteilungen als sinnvoller angesehen, da dadurch die räumliche Trennung und die differenzierte Behandlung der unterschiedlichen Gefangenengruppen besser ermöglicht wird. Eine Sonderform des Gefängnisses stellen Gefängnisschiffe dar. Diese existieren oder existierten vorrangig in Großbritannien und den USA. Sie können entweder fest vertäut in einem Hafen oder bis zu mehrere Kilometer vor den Küsten des jeweiligen Landes liegen. Gefängnisschiffe werden heute von einigen Staaten als kostengünstige Alternative angesehen, um überbelegte Gefängnisse zu entlasten. Sie werden nach militärischen Standards gebaut und weisen beispielsweise besonders stabile Stahlwände im gesamten Schiff auf. Zudem gelten im Unterschied zu herkömmlichen Gefängnissen besondere Regelungen, da beispielsweise Brände oder Aufstände verheerende Konsequenzen haben können. Alltag im Gefängnis Gefängnisse dienen – neben der Untersuchungshaft, verschiedenen Arten von Zivilhaft, Ordnungshaft sowie Abschiebehaft – dem Vollzug der Freiheitsstrafe: Häftlinge dürfen das Gefängnisgebäude nicht verlassen, ihre Bewegungs''freiheit'' ist eingeschränkt. Das heißt, ein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis ist kein Verzicht auf (bescheidenen) Komfort, sondern der Zwang, sich für eine bestimmte Zeit im Gefängnisgebäude aufzuhalten. Innerhalb des Gefängnisses unterliegt der Gefangene der sogenannten Platzgebundenheit: Er hat sich bezüglich seines Aufenthaltsortes an die Weisungen der Bediensteten zu halten. Je nach Land und je nach individuellen Restriktionen ist es üblich, dass Häftlinge die Gelegenheit erhalten, in ihrer Freizeit Spiel und Sport zu betreiben. Fernseher oder Computer in den Zellen sind mittlerweile die Regel, soweit sich der Gefangene die Anschaffung leisten kann. Die wenigsten Gefangenen haben Zugang zu Computern oder dem Internet. Der Bezug von Zeitungen und Zeitschriften ist erlaubt (§68 StVollZG). Des Weiteren gibt es Gefängnisbüchereien und andere Möglichkeiten zum Zeitvertreib. Die Unmöglichkeit von Ehe- und Familienleben während der Haftzeit ist eine der schwersten Einschränkungen für die Gefangenen. Allerdings gibt es in mehreren Ländern, wie z. B. Österreich, auch für die Gefangenen im geschlossenen Strafvollzug die Möglichkeit, ihren Lebenspartner in privater Atmosphäre zu treffen. Anders als im (inzwischen abgeschafften) Zuchthaus, wo die Häftlinge mit Zwangsmitteln zur harten körperlichen Arbeit (z. B. Steinbrucharbeiten, Torf stechen) angehalten wurden, gibt es in einem Gefängnis keine Zwangsarbeit, die Gefangenen sind aber sehr wohl zur Arbeit verpflichtet (Deutschland: § 41 Strafvollzugsgesetz): Arbeit ist ein zentrales Element des modernen Behandlungsvollzugs. In Deutschland gilt dies, sobald sich der Gefangene in Strafhaft befindet. Arbeitsverweigerung wird deshalb disziplinarisch bestraft. Jugendliche Gefangene sind aus erzieherischen Gründen grundsätzlich zur Arbeit verpflichtet. Viele Gefangene arbeiten in anstaltseigenen Betrieben wie der Wäscherei, in der Schneiderei, in Werkstätten auf dem Gefängnisgelände, als Reiniger, in der Bäckerei oder in der Küche der Einrichtung, um Geld zu verdienen. Nach JVollzGB kann der Gefangene über einen Teil seines Lohnes (3/7 in Deutschland, das sogenannte Hausgeld) frei verfügen (zum Beispiel für Einkäufe im Gefängniskiosk, für Zigaretten etwa), 4/7 (Überbrückungsgeld) kann dienen (in Deutschland) als Rücklage für die Zeit nach der Entlassung, aber auch in einem gewissen Rahmen zur Schuldentilgung herangezogen werden. Sondergeld kann von Außenstehenden bis zu einer gewissen Höhe und mit Verwendungseinschränkungen für den Gefangenen eingezahlt werden. Ähnliche Regelungen gelten in Österreich und der Schweiz. Das Arbeitsentgelt wird nach der Leistung des Gefangenen und der Art der Arbeit entsprechend der Strafvollzugsvergütungsordnung in fünf Stufen gewährt. Der durchschnittliche Stundenverdienst eines Gefangenen lag 2005 bei ungefähr 1,35 €. Ein üblicher Tagesablauf sieht etwa wie folgt aus: * 06:00 Uhr: Wecken und Aufschluss, Ausgabe der Frühstückskost * 07:00 Uhr: Ausrücken zur Arbeit, Arbeit nach Anordnung * 12:00 Uhr: Mittagessen, danach weiter Arbeit * 16:00 Uhr: Freizeit (Hofgang, Sport- und Freizeitgruppen, Umschluss) * 18:00 Uhr: Abendessen * 21:00 Uhr: Einschluss (Gefängnissprache: Pop Shop) Dieser Tagesablauf kann von Anstalt zu Anstalt variieren (zum Beispiel späterer Aufschluss und/oder Einschluss bereits um 16:00 Uhr). Die Abläufe im Gefängnis sind hoch standardisiert und bürokratisch festgelegt. Die Gefangenen müssen beispielsweise auf einem Laufzettel einen Antrag stellen, wenn sie innerhalb des Gefängnisses das Stockwerk verlassen wollen. Anliegen müssen schriftlich in Form eines Rapportzettels beantragt werden. In der JVA Mannheim etwa fallen für rund 900 Gefangene 100.000 Laufzettel und 150.000 Rapportzettel an. Juristische Einspruchsmöglichkeiten gestalten sich für Gefangene oftmals schwierig. So werden mitunter erfochtene Urteile in Strafvollzugssachen zugunsten eines Gefangenen von Gefängnisleitungen ignoriert, was beispielsweise in Bayern mehrfach vom Bundesverfassungsgericht gerügt wurde. Da dies keine Einzelfälle sind, sprechen Kriminologen von „renitenten Strafvollzugsbehörden“. Anmerkung: Grundsätzliche Informationen über den Ablauf einer Gefängnisstrafe von der Aufnahme bis zur Entlassung siehe Strafvollzug. Gefängnistypen miniatur|Ein [[United States Marshals Service|US Marshal des JPATS während eines Gefangenentransportes per Flugzeug]] Gefängnisse sind nicht nur von der Außenwelt abgeschirmte Anstalten, sondern auch Fahrzeuge, z. B. Flugzeuge und Gefängnisschiffe, die für Gefangenentransporte verwendet werden. Haftzellen gibt es auch in vielen Gerichten der Welt, unter anderem in Gerichtssälen. Deutschland In Deutschland gibt es offene, geschlossene und halboffene Strafanstalten. Bei den auch einer breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannten Gefängnissen handelt es sich stets um Anstalten des geschlossenen Vollzugs. Die in besonders gesicherten Gefängnissen mit baulicher Abgrenzung zur Außenwelt eingewiesenen Gefangenen befinden sich in der Regel rund um die Uhr in der Einrichtung. In der Halbgefangenschaft, dem offenen Vollzug, ist es dem Gefangenen dagegen erlaubt, tagsüber die Einrichtung zu verlassen, um einer geregelten Arbeit nachzugehen. Für den offenen Vollzug kommen nur diejenigen Gefangenen in Betracht, die den besonderen Anforderungen dieser Haftart genügen. Das Strafvollzugsgesetz sieht vor, dass Kriminelle mit leichteren Vergehen während ihrer Haftstrafe nach Möglichkeit von den Schwerkriminellen getrennt untergebracht werden. Es gibt zudem eine Trennung von Erst- und Mehrfachverurteilten, Erwachsenen und Jugendlichen, Frauen und Männern sowie Strafgefangenen und Untersuchungsgefangenen ( Strafvollzugsgesetz, Differenzierung). Eine andere wichtige Einteilung richtet sich nach der Straflänge. Für Täter, die Sexual- oder andere Gewaltdelikte begangen haben, gibt es Sozialtherapeutische Anstalten. Hier werden in einem therapeutischen Setting wesentlich intensivere und vielseitigere Behandlungsangebote als im normalen Strafvollzug zur Verfügung gestellt: Gruppen- und Einzelpsychotherapie, deliktorientierte Gruppen, soziales Lernen in Wohngruppen, kreatives Arbeiten sowie schulische Liftung und gegebenenfalls berufliche Bildung sollen entsprechend motivierte Gefangene in die Lage versetzen, ihre Probleme intensiv zu bearbeiten, um weiteren Delikten vorzubeugen. Psychisch kranke oder suchtkranke Straftäter werden unter bestimmten Umständen im Maßregelvollzug untergebracht. Polizei miniatur|Haftzelle der deutschen Polizei Große Gefängnisse deutscher Polizeien werden Haftanstalten genannt. Dies ist eine Zwischenstation, bis die Gefangenen dem Haftrichter oder sonstigen Behörden vorgeführt bzw. einer JVA oder einer geschlossenen Einrichtung zugeführt werden. Eine Besonderheit ist die Gefangenensammelstelle (GeS oder Gesa). Die GeS wird eingerichtet, wenn zu erwarteten ist, dass reguläre Haftplätze nicht mehr ausreichen. Dies ist z. B. der Fall bei Großveranstaltungen, Großdemonstrationen oder Demonstrationen mit hohem Störeranteil. Dabei handelt es sich meistens um spezielle Räumlichkeiten wie in Stadien, Container, Busse oder notfalls um einen abgesicherten Sammelplatz im Freien (Einkesselung). miniatur|Sammelzellen im Signal-Iduna-Park in Dortmund. Für jeden Fanblock gibt es separate Zellen. Historische Gefängnistypen Arbeitslager, Festungshaft, Gefängnisinsel, Gefängnisschiff, Hexenturm, Hungerturm, Karzer, Kerker, Konzentrationslager, Schuldturm, Strafgefangenenlager in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus (eine KZ-Form), Zuchthaus. Bekannte Gefängnisse Geheime Gefängnisse Geheime Gefängnisse (englisch: Black jails) sind vor der Öffentlichkeit geheimgehaltene Gefängnisse, die von staatlichen und nicht-staatlichen Organisationen betrieben werden. Diese Gefängnisse beherbergen meist nur wenige Gefangene über wenige Monate. * Im November 2009 wurde bekannt, dass es in China geheime Gefängnisse gibt, in denen chinesische Lokal- und Provinzbehörden Menschen einsperren, um sie daran zu hindern, eine Petition einzureichen.[http://www.hrw.org/en/node/86423 Human Rights Watch: „An Alleyway in Hell“ – China's Abusive „Black Jails“] (siehe auch: en:Black jails) * Im Verlauf des „Kriegs gegen den Terror“ entstanden sogenannte Black sites, vom US-Militär betriebene geheime Gefängnisse außerhalb der USA. Statistik In Deutschland gab es zum 30. März 2011 ca. 60.000 Strafgefangene, darunter ca. 3300 Frauen.Zahl der Häftlinge leicht gesunken auf rp-online.de, abgerufen am 7. Juli 2012.Statistisches Bundesamt, Rechtspflege, Bestand der Gefangenen und Verwahrten in den deutschen Justizvollzugsanstalten nach ihrer Unterbringung auf Haftplätzen des geschlossenen und offenen Vollzugs jeweils zu den Stichtagen 31. März, 31. August und 30. November eines Jahres Den in den letzten Jahren stagnierenden Gefangenenzahlen war in den 1990er Jahren ein deutlicher Anstieg vorausgegangen: Zwischen 1992 und 2000 war die Zahl der in den Justizvollzugsanstalten einsitzenden Gefangenen um ca. 50 % gestiegen. Die Belegung erreichte damit wieder annähernd das Niveau von Mitte der 1980er Jahre, lag aber unter dem Mitte der 1960er Jahre (gemessen an der jeweiligen strafmündigen Bevölkerung) (Quelle: Statistisches Bundesamt). Die nebenstehende Tabelle basiert auf der Publikation World Prison Population List (seventh edition)world-prison-pop-seventh, die vom „Internationalen Zentrum für Gefängnisstudien“ („International Centre for Prison Studies“) des King's College in London herausgegeben wurde. Die Zahlen stammen aus dem Zeitraum von 2005 bis 2007. Sofern Werte davon abweichen oder einer anderen Quelle entnommen sind, ist dies gekennzeichnet. Laut der angegebenen Publikation liegt der weltweite Durchschnittswert knapp unter 148 Inhaftierten pro 100.000 Staatsangehörigen. Die Liste enthält nur eine Auswahl aller in der Publikation verfügbaren Werte. Bei Staaten, die den gleichen Vergleichswert aufweisen, erfolgt die Nennung in alphabetischer Reihenfolge. Sonstiges Im osthessischen Hünfeld wurde das erste teilprivatisierte Gefängnis in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland eingerichtet. Als Aufseher sind dort ausschließlich Beamte tätig. In der JVA Büren sind neben den Justizbeamten auch ca. 90 Mitarbeiter eines privaten Sicherheitsdienstes beschäftigt. Literatur * Hubertus Becker: Ritual Knast. Die Niederlage des Gefängnisses – Eine Bestandsaufnahme. Forum Verlag, Leipzig 2008, ISBN 978-3-931801-65-6. * Michel Foucault: Überwachen und Strafen. Die Geburt des Gefängnisses. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1976, ISBN 3-518-07449-0. (Taschenbuchausgabe: ISBN 3-518-27784-7) * Erving Goffman: Asyle. 10. Auflage. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1995, ISBN 3-518-10678-3. * Helmut Ortner: Gefängnis. Eine Einführung in seine Innenwelt. Geschichte, Alltag, Alternativen. Beltz, Weinheim 1988, ISBN 3-407-55706-X. * Andrea Seelich: Handbuch Strafvollzugsarchitektur. Parameter zeitgemäßer Gefängnisplanung. Springer, Wien/New York 2009, ISBN 978-3-211-99207-4. * Loïc Wacquant: Elend hinter Gittern. UVK, Konstanz 2000, ISBN 3-87940-715-0. * Harald Preusker, Bernd Maelicke, Christoph Flügge (Hrsg.): Das Gefängnis als Risiko-Unternehmen. Nomos, Baden-Baden 2010, ISBN 978-3-8329-5160-3. * Kai Schlieter: Knast-Report. Das Leben der Weggesperrten. Westend Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2011, ISBN 978-3-938060-67-4. Dokumentarfilme * GOTTESZELL – EIN FRAUENGEFÄNGNIS, Deutschland 2001, Regie: Helga Reidemeister Beschreibung (PDF; 61 kB) * Ne me libérez pas, je m'en charge, engl. My Greatest Escape, Frankreich 2009, Regie: Fabienne Godet Beschreibung Einzelnachweise Siehe auch * Gefangenenliteratur Weblinks * Knast.net – Informationen rund um das Gefängnis * Podknast – Wie es wirklich ist Gefängnisinsassen filmen ihren Tagesablauf, produzieren ein Videotagebuch und zeigen das wirkliche Leben im Knast * Planet Tegel – von Gefangenen der JVA Tegel gestaltete WebSite * Innocent In Prison Project International (IIPPI), deutschsprachige Seiten vorhanden *Informationen zur Mediennutzung im Gefängnis * [https://archive.is/20130415015134/hrw.org/english/docs/2007/12/05/usdom17491.htm Informationen zu Inhaftiertenzahlen in unterschiedlichen Ländern bei Human Rights Watch] * History of Prisons – ausführliche internationale Bibliographie zur Geschichte des Strafvollzugs Kategorie:Gefängnis Kategorie:Strafverfahrensrecht Kategorie:Organisation der Polizei Kategorie:Architektur von Gefängnisbauten